nz_car_washfandomcom-20200215-history
NZ Car Wash Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki: This wiki is design to document the types of car Wash machine used in New Zealand, by various operators. Car Washes is not my main area of interest, but it's something I've always had some enthusiasm for from a young age. I hope that other Car-Wash enthusiasts will enjoy this wiki! Car Washes in New Zealand are mostly owned & operated by Petrol Stations (or "Gas Stations" for our American readers), particularly the main-stream brands (BP, Z Energy, Caltex, Mobil), but occasionally they are either run by smaller fuel-station operators, or by Private Car-Wash sites. This wiki breaks down car washes based on their respective operators, focusing on the Wellington region in particular. Guide to Car Washes in New Zealand! Take a look at collections of photos of all the differnt types of Car Wash we have here in New Zealand! [https://nz-car-wash.fandom.com/wiki/Guide_to_Car_Wash_Machines_in_New_Zealand Click Here to Explore!] News This is I post all of the latest NZ Car Wash news I can find for you. If you have any news you want to contribute, leave a comment or message me on my talk page. Latest News History of Car Washes at Petrol Stations These guides shows what each of the major petrol companies has installed over the ages. These guides do not talk about individual sites specifically, instead it just looks at each model of Car wash and how common it is. These guides only look History of BP Car Washes History of Shell & Z Car Washes History of Caltex Car Washes History of Mobil Car Washes History of Challenge Car Washes History of Gull Car Washes History of NPD Car Washes In-Depth Guides - Washes I've Found These are guides to all the car washes I've either visited or driven past.These guides give more in-depth look at some of the history of each individual location in detail, including what machines were at a site prior to the current one, which companies have own a site, etc. Explore BP Car Washes! Explore Z Car Washes! Explore Caltex Car Washes! Explore Mobil Car Washes! Explore Other Fuel-station Car Washes! Guide to Private Car Washes: Car washes sometimes appear in other places. Sometimes car-rental agencies have their own system for washing returned cars. Sometimes you can find them at privately-run car wash centres. Explore Private Car Washes! Overseas Photos: Here are some photos I've taken outside of New Zealand. [https://nz-car-wash.fandom.com/wiki/Overseas_Photos Click Here to Explore.] Photos: I try where possible to include photos of the car washes I'm talking about. This, of course, is not always possible, so in some areas I have used screenshots from Google Maps street-view. Somehow, though, this feels a little bit like cheating. For this reason, my rule is that I only use Google Maps for car washes I know with 100% certainty that I have actually visited or seen with my own eyes as I've driven past them....otherwise it'd just be too easy to street-view every car wash in the country. Latest activity: Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse